


Well Well Well... How the Turn Tables

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fighting, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: they're fighting and dinah has her pinned so laurel ya'know... moves her leg up
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is a quote from the office. no i do not enjoy the office. yes michael scott's existence fills me with rage even tho he doesn't exist.

Laurel gasped for air as she laid on the ground, having had her legs kicked out from under her by Di- the Black Canary. The Black Canary took advantage of her momentary weakness and pinned her down. She sat on Laurel's thighs, her elbows pressing Laurel's shoulders to the ground.

There were plenty of other options, but Laurel had been waiting for an opportunity to use this particular move for weeks. She wanted to see how the Canary would react.

She shifted a little, and then lifted her hips off the ground so she could slowly drag her thigh against Dinah's core.

Dinah eyes filled with surprise and then lust and she let out a quiet groan, her eyes falling shut.

Laurel's brain told her to run- to use Dinah's pleasure against her and get the hell out of there- but then Dinah began moving her hips in tune with Laurels leg and her libido decided it wasn't about to let that wrinkly mother fucker (that wrinkly mother fucker being her brain) ruin this for her.

Unfortunately, Dinah's willpower seemed a bit stronger. She put a hand on Laurel's hip, pushing her to the ground and stopping her movements. That only turned Laurel on more and she bit down on her lip as she felt desire work its way through her body and settle between her legs.

"We can't do this," Dinah whispered. "The team could find us at any minute." Crashing and shouts of pain and anger were discernible through the wall, proving Dinah's point.

"I don't suppose you'll just let me walk away will you?" Laurel joked.

A teasing grin appeared on Dinah's face. "It'll be a lot harder to fuck you if I don't know where you are," she said.

A shiver ran through Laurel's body. "That's a fair point," she admitted.

"I imagine we'll have a lot of fun with those," she said as Dinah pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

Dinah leaned in and whispered, "You have no idea."

In a shocking turn of events, Laurel was really looking forward to being imprisoned by the Black Canary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff with a dash of hurt/comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TheRedArrow and Morgan :)

Laurel laid on the cot in her cell and stared at the ceiling. She'd only been in captivity for a few weeks but she was already far more miserable than she thought she'd be. She hadn't really thought it through when she allowed Dinah to take her in. She'd been too caught up in the moment to realize she would spend day after day alone with her thoughts. She wanted Dinah so bad that she allowed herself to forget how mind-numbingly horrible being imprisoned was.

Dinah's visits made it bearable, but only just. Maybe it was because Dinah was the only person she saw all day, but Laurel's feelings for her were growing at an alarming rate. Soon the knowledge that it was just sex for Dinah would make her visits cause Laurel more pain instead of lessening it. But for now, Dinah's visits brought mainly joy. 

Laurel smiled as Dinah slipped in, but she was too caught up in her melancholy thoughts to respond when Dinah kissed her. She made a half hearted attempt after a few seconds, but she couldn't muster up the desire to respond the way she usually did.

Dinah clearly noticed a difference, because she stepped back and asked, "Is everything all right?"

Laurel was surprised by the genuine care in her voice, but she tried not to let it show as she brushed the question aside.

"Yeah, fine," she said. "I'm just not really feeling it tonight if that's okay. I think imprisonment is finally getting to me." She laughed hollowly, trying to turn the statement into a joke.

Dinah frowned thoughtfully, then said, "Okay," kissed Laurel on the cheek, and left.

Laurel slumped down to the floor with a sigh. She should've just pretended nothing was wrong. It wouldn't have been great, but at least she could still have Dinah in some way even if it wasn't as fully as she would've liked. At least she wouldn't be alone. Now she probably made it awkward and lost Dinah completely.

She ground her knuckles into the floor in frustration, but stopped immediately once she realized what she was doing. She cursed as blood pooled in the dips between her fingers.

She looked up when she heard footsteps and was surprised to see Dinah with a blanket and an iPad. Something akin to relief spread through her when Dinah asked, "Do you want to watch a movie with me?"

Laurel smiled and said, "Of course," hiding her hand against her leg and trying to blink back the tears in her eyes caused by Dinah's return. She came back. No one ever came back for Laurel.

Dinah sat down next to her and wrapped the blanket around the both of them.

Laurel felt a shiver go through her when their shoulders brushed against each other- but it wasn't because she was turned on. She wanted to be close to Dinah in a different way. She wanted to wake up in her arms and kiss her goodbye and talk until late at night. A tear spilled down her cheek. She'd never felt this way about anyone before. She was so screwed.

Dinah rested her arm carefully around Laurel's shoulders. "Is this okay?" she murmured.

Laurel shifted closer and put her own arm around Dinah's waist. "Perfect," she said.

Maybe Dinah really did care about her.


End file.
